Magic Number
by Indie Skies
Summary: She spared a quick thought for the man she knew lay beside her...dead, she'd seen him fatally wounded. The darkness came over her again and she welcomed the escape from the pain that encompassed her entire body.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Doctor Who, it is the property of the BBC. I only own any original characters and the daydreams i have that make this story possible.******

**Authors note- Ok so this is my first ever submission on here, please be gentle, do point out major errors and do leave your opinions. I have been half writing stories for years and never plucked up the courage to submit...so here we go. A small introduction, i'd like to see the reaction to this before i continue.******

**Magic Number- Chapter 1**

She could hear voices...muffled and quiet like she was underwater, harsh lights danced over the outside of her eyelids. She tried to open one eye, she saw something green accompanied by a strange buzzing noise...it was too blurry and her eye ached from the effort of keeping it open. She spared a quick thought for the man she knew lay beside her...dead, she'd seen him fatally wounded. The darkness came over her again and she welcomed the escape from the pain that encompassed her entire body.

"Haaaaaaarrrrggghhhhhh", Jack shot up as air rushed back into his lungs. A thousand simultaneous sensations rippled over him at once, relief, shock and pain being the most prominent.

"That's something a guy just can't get used to" he laughed, Jack was used to making light of the situation. Being immortal wasn't exactly a bad thing, but with every death he came back from, he had lost a small piece of his basic humanity, he had become slightly detached. Not that anyone would ever notice, he still loved and hated, laughed and cried, the rest he could fake.

Now he took in his surroundings, scanning the circular room he noted that it was both familiar and strange at the same time. It was dawning on him as he continued to look around, a memory pushing its way forward as he heard the unmistakable hum of an engine and finally actual realisation as his gaze landed on the handsome, square jawed man propping himself up against a rail and flipping a cylindrical device in the air, catching it effortlessly.

"Doctor?" Jack questioned, "is that you?". The Doctor turned his head to meet Jack's open mouthed expression "Hello Jack, back in the land of the living I see".

"How long was I out?", Jack enquired.

"15 minutes or so, I wasn't keeping track I was too focused on helping..." "...where is she?" Jack cut in quickly, he can't believe he had almost forgotten.

"She's resting, I helped with her pain, made her comfortable. She was badly injured, although not quite as badly as you I might add. Am I right in understanding that you took the worst of it?" Jack nodded and The Doctor continued, "Some kind of plasma weaponry? Must have been very crudely made, the damage wasn't focused on one area, multiple burns all over her body...curious though, very curious"

"What was curious? Doctor is she ok? I mean she'll live right?"

"Oh she'll live alright, that's the curious part though...", The Doctor trailed off, looking completely lost in thought.

"Doctor, what is it? Will you just spit it out?", Jack was getting impatient.

"Well she's healed herself Jack...completely healed. No burns, no scars...nothing. Who is she? Jack? What is she?"

The immortal man offered no response, he just stared at the floor as though it would give him the answers he needed. He didn't here the Time Lord approach him, only saw his hand as it was offered to him. He grasped it and was hauled to his feet until he was face to face with The Doctor.

"I think we need to catch up Jack, don't you?", a smile danced on his lips as he spoke the words and the Captain returned it weakly, this might take a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note- And i'm back, hello! New Chapter probably means new mistakes. Please review if you read, because it makes me do this face :-)**

**Chapter 2**

New face, new body, new everything, thought Jack as he studied the 'new' Doctor, this should be fun. He was aware that he was staring rather unashamedly, in fact he didn't care. He hadn't hidden the fact that he had been very attracted to the Time Lord in his previous form, nothing had changed with this one. He watched him as he fiddled with the TARDIS controls, pulling levers and turning dials, all very interesting.

"You're staring! do stop that Jack!" remarked the Doctor as he flicked his wandering hair out of eyes.

"What? I can't help it you're so new!, I'm just intrigued that's all...it's harmless", replied Jack.

"Yes well that's what worries me, the intrigue! And it's never harmless with you is it?"came the reply.

"Ha well what can I say? No one knows me like you...so, bow-tie and braces huh? Very interesting" Jack retorted

"Coming from the man with a penchant for vintage military wear" the Doctor quipped with a slight smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. Before Jack could slip in another remark the Doctor began speaking again, "so Jack Harkness, there I was, enjoying a short break and taking in the few wonders of the universe that I haven't yet had the pleasure of enjoying, when I receive this", he held up his psychic paper on the last word and pushed it into Jack's hands.

Jack read the words flashing up before him 'If only I had the Doctor right now', he handed the paper back with a look of confusion "You think that was me?".

"I know it was you, I followed the signal, it brought me to you. That's when you were being attacked...funny that...you must have been thinking it Jack, subconsciously sending me that message, why call me? You can handle yourself...so it must have something to do with the mystery girl!" the Doctor paused for just a second, "Who is she Jack? Why is she with you? And why were you trying to get my attention?"

Jack thought for a moment before he answered "Her name is Lora and she's just a companion, you always have one so I thought why not? I was getting bored and she provided relief" he added a wink at the end and flashed his most charming smile.

The Doctor, not swayed by Jack's flirtations, narrowed his eyes as if silently repeating the question. Jack swallowed hard "ok ok...her name **is** Lora, I picked her up about a month after I saw you in the bar...thanks by the way. She was running from a group of men she called the Order of Restis, she was terrified so I took her with me...end of story", but Jack knew the Doctor wouldn't let it go that easily.

"So she never spoke about this Order of Restis again? The whole time she has been with you? Not once? Ever?" pushed the Doctor, this had already peaked his interest, he wanted to know more.

"Will you stop asking questions if I tell you?", proffered Jack, then he sighed "of course you won't, you're the Doctor you love this stuff".

Jack took deep breath and explained everything that he knew, that Lora was on the run because the Order of Restis wanted something from her, but she had been fuzzy on the exact details. He told the Doctor that no matter where they went, they were usually found, so they kept on running. Getting in and out of trouble. And yes that he had slept with her. He argued that he knew it wasn't perfect but he hadn't been the same since losing the Cardiff Torchwood Hub.

The Time Lord listened intently, knowing that there was so much more to this story, there were secrets to be unlocked and only sleeping beauty had the key.

In the shadows of the doorway that led to the control room stood Lora, listening to every word spoken by the two men, the man called the Doctor...and Jack, who had protected her and shown her things that made jaw drop and her eyes widen and now he was betraying her, a tear slid down her cheek as she continued to eavesdrop. The Doctor spoke next and she leaned closer to the door frame..."So Lora" he said softly "are you going to come and join us or would you prefer to stand there spying on us?"

Lora gasped quietly then edged her way into the light of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note- Just a couple of points, i've rated this story M because i'm not sure in what direction it's heading. If you want to be a Beta reader for this story then just send me a message...and finally, reviews make me smile like this :-)**

**Chapter 3-**

She had been dreaming...dreaming about him dying, when she had woke in a room that she did not recognise. It had been dark when she opened her eyes and she had little time to adjust to the darkness, for when she had shifted her weight on the bed the room had illuminated instantly. Warm yellow/gold strip lights running vertically from floor to ceiling adorned the walls of the triangular room, further inspection of her surroundings had brought to a mirror to her attention.

She hadn't dared look at first, she had vague memories of fire and pain, a person screaming in sheer agony...was it her? She couldn't be sure, it was fading like a dream, details slipping from her grasp like sand between her fingers.

Lora had approached the mirror slowly, afraid of what awaited her in it's reflective surface, she had took a steadying breath and opened her eyes. The image that stared back at her was not the terrifying picture she had expected. Same hazel eyes, same pointy nose and the same upturned half smile mouth that made her look as though she was permanently, mildly amused. Her shoulder length chestnut brown hair stuck up wildly in every direction possible and she knew she would never tame it. Looking down at her body, she was still in her clothes but they were covered in holes and burns, almost all over. The biggest was over her stomach, it had burned away a large circle but she could see no marks on her skin. She lifted up what was left of her blue shirt in disbelief, how had she burned her clothes but not her skin? Her black pants were in a sorry state too, the only item that was relatively unscathed was her boots.

In that moment she needed a lot of things, food, water, a shower...but most of all she needed answers...and Jack. She wasn't doing anything without him, her dream had upset her greatly, seeing the fearless Jack Harkness struck down before her. It had seemed so real, but she was sure it wasn't. She shook her head swiftly as though it might dislodge some fragment of memory that might help her, but everything was as hazy as it had been when she awoke. Something had happened, something to explain the state of her clothes, something that might explain the nightmare. She had left the room and began exploring the strange hallways that seemed to never end, a gentle vibration hummed beneath her that grew stronger the further she went.

She had heard the voices before she saw the doorway and she ceased the heavy steps that had carried her here. Holding her breath and keeping her footsteps light, she had crept in the direction of the men having the conversation.

With her ear faced towards the door she had listened and waited. She recognised Jack's voice and a wave of relief swept over her, it had been a dream Jack was safe. Her mind now partially at ease she prepared to storm into the room to get her answers, she always preferred to make an entrance, always on the offensive, Jack's voice halted her "Her name is Lora and she's just a companion, you always have one so I thought why not? I was getting bored and she provided relief", Lora clutched her chest at Jacks words...she fought the urge to run in and slap him as he spoke again "ok ok...her name **is** Lora, I picked her up about a month after I saw you in the bar...thanks by the way. She was running from a group of men she called the Order of Restis, she was terrified so I took her with me...end of story"...Jack was telling him everything! she choked back a sob at the betrayal, a single tear escaping...the sound of her own blood rushing through her body filled her ears and her heart beat hurriedly in her chest. She tried to carry on listening and she heard the next sentence very clearly, it was spoken by the man she didn't know and it was spoken directly to her. "So Lora, are you going to come and join us or would you prefer to stand there spying on us?"

Lora shuffled into the view of the two men, she raised her head just enough to see their expressions. She registered Jack's concerned expression before flicking her gaze to find a look of utter curiosity set into the features of the man she now knows to be the Doctor. What sort of a name is that? she huffed in her head. Before she could ponder the ridiculousness of such a name, an image struck her mind like a lightening flash, it was Jack, falling to the ground in front of her his skin on fire as she looked on helplessly...she was only aware of the sight of the floor raising up to meet her head before the room around her faded out of view and it all went black.

Both Jack and the Doctor had seen her freeze, her entire body appeared rigid with fear and a look of fear flashed across her eyes. They raced forward but they were too far away and Lora hit the floor, a sickening crack sounded as her head connected with metal floor. Ten seconds passed before her eyelids twitched then opened wide, Jack was holding her still.

After opening and closing her mouth a few times, Lora spoke "Jack I dreamt you had died...I saw it then too...why do I keep thinking you died? You didn't, you're here in front of me..."

The Doctor and Jack exchanged looks, the Doctor quietly wondered why Jack had never told her, why had he never spoken to her about the fact that he can't die, that he never will die...or grow old. It took two beats of his hearts before he realised he was thinking out loud, Lora was looking at him in disbelief and Jack looked as though he may kill him at any moment.

"Oooops, I do believe I have to stop doing that...Jack my apologies, Lora why don't you come and join the chit chat?, if you're feeling up to it that is", then he leapt to his feet and bounded to the other side of the control room, trying to look busy as he gave the other two a moment and some space. Lora cast a glance at Jack, who offered her a grin in response, typical Jack she mused, she was going to get more answers than she had bargained for. Remaining silent she let Jack help her to her feet, she threw him a look that she hoped said "you better be able to explain all this" before making her way over to the other man who was frantically pushing buttons. She caught his attention before saying "So your the Doctor? Doctor who?"...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Sadly i do not own Doctor Who or any associated characters, places or storylines...i definitely do not own Matt Smith, ahh if only. They belong to the BBC.**

**Authors note- So here is chapter 4, i have a general idea of the way this story is heading and so i feel at this point i must inform you that there will be lemons and some (maybe a lot depending on how it goes) Eleven/Jack. **

**Sorry if i switch POVs a lot without warning, i'll try to keep it to one POV a chapter. Enjoy x**

Lora cast a glance at Jack, who offered her a grin in response, typical Jack she mused, she was going to get more answers than she had bargained for. Remaining silent she let Jack help her to her feet, she threw him a look that she hoped said "you better be able to explain all this" before making her way over to the other man who was frantically pushing buttons. She caught his attention before saying "So your the Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor" he replied, offering Lora his hand as he spoke, she was a tough one he thought, no wonder Jack was running around the universe with her. Not a particularly tall girl he noticed, with the top of her head just reaching his nose...but he figured that what she lacked in height, she made up for with attitude. Just the way she had strode over to him had been imposing enough, curling her upper lip as she asked his name, but he could see it was forced. Jack must have noticed it too, but he wouldn't question it...not yet.

"So Lora, you've been travelling with Jack" he began carefully, "He's been looking after you then?". Lora just nodded and fiddled with one of the burn holes in her shirt, this didn't go unseen by the Doctor. He would wager that she probably didn't even know she was doing it, and he smiled to himself.

"Where are you from then?", he pushed as she stared defiantly at the fabrication panel of the controls, "what does this do?" she interjected, jabbing a finger pointedly at one of controls.

"Ahhhh that's the Harmonic Generator, very important so please stop thrusting your digits at it, She doesn't like it very much..." he trailed off, murmuring apologies to his beloved machine.

"She?...how do you know it's a she?, are you mad or something?", scoffed Lora.

"Because I know, She's my TARDIS...and yes I am mad, the best kind of mad...and...you haven't answered my question!", he wasn't letting her distract him, or at least trying really hard not to let her, he could rave about his TARDIS all day if given the chance.

"What's a TARDIS?", she pressed on with her questioning and the Doctor allowed her this last one.

"It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, or to put it shortly a time machine...well not just a time machine really, we can go anywhere in time or space...well not anywhere, there are restrictions, not many but there are some" and he shut his mouth hard on the last word, realising he was rambling "and speaking of time, I believe you've wasted enough of it...so where are you from?" he repeated, enunciating the last words.

"Ask Jack, he seems willing to give you the information you want" her head turned towards the former time agent, the Doctor fought back a laugh as Jack's head snapped up, from where he was lovingly dusting off his favourite jacket, at the mention of his name.

"Oh whoa, now don't get huffy with me, just answer his question", he exclaimed with his hands raised defensively as Lora crossed the room in a few strides and faced Jack.

"How do I know I can trust him Jack?, Who is he? How do you know him?...i..." Jack cut her off by cupping her face in his hands and raising her chin until she was staring directly into his eyes.

"You can trust him because I trust him, he's a friend...an old friend and he helps...mostly. So stop being so closed and talk to him". As the Doctor watched the exchange between them, he was sure that although Jack appeared calm and charming as ever on the outside, he was bracing himself for a slap on the inside. But it never came and she seemed to have resigned herself to the situation, now she walked back over to the Doctor and began.

"I was born on Synos 2, on a small island...it was only a 15 minute shuttle ride to the main port of Gyran...I used to love going there with my Father. He had a great business and we wanted for nothing, I was an only child and they doted on me. I was sent to the mainland for my education and I excelled in most subjects...especially in the art of Farnona, it's a traditional fighting style that all Synosans learn", she paused, swallowed hard and looked up at the Doctor, he offered her a cup of tea but she declined, he had thought she might but he wanted to be polite, she was opening up to him after all.

"After I finished my education, I went back to the island to see my family. I was going to take a job as a pilot doing export runs to the Shareesh space station, I was worried that they would disapprove...the job was well paid but it was sometimes dangerous. Pirates often tried to take control of ships doing the runs, but I wanted to do it...". Lora had trailed off again and the Doctor knew she was getting too a difficult part, Jack seemed to be silently willing her on and he felt it too, like waves flowing across the room and the connection felt strange and he dismissed it.

"It's ok Lora, you can go on", he urged gently.

"When I got back to the island something was different, people were greeting me and welcoming me home, all of them commenting on how much I had grown and how I had made my parents proud... but something was off like they were hiding a terrible truth behind their smiles. I tried not to think anything of it, I had been away from my home for 6 years and I was nervous about coming back...and then as I approached my house that little spark of of worry was back again, I couldn't place it...i heard my parents before I saw them, raised voices talking quickly. I did not see anyone else there but I was sure I heard another voice, a man. He said 'there is no mistake, it is definitely her'...I walked into the room at that point, only my parents were there. They looked like shocked to see me at first, they changed their expressions quickly enough though"

"I thought I'd gone mad, hearing voices when there was no one in the room. I didn't question them on it, maybe I should have...i just wanted to tell them about the job I was going to do, when they found out they forbid me from doing it, I was crushed. They told me that I was to stay on the island and help my Father, I had no idea why...i thought they would be happy. I spent a week with them, begging and pleading to be able to go back to the mainland for the job when the men showed up, they introduced themselves as Mihan, Kayran and Sadoor, they were the Order of Restis and they told me that I was very important and that they needed me. They were going to take me with them, they said I was going to be ok and that I had a very special job to do...but I could see the fear in my parents eyes"...

The Doctor continued to listen as she told them about how her Father had stood between her and them, told them that he would never allow it and told Lora to run. She told the Doctor and Jack about how she heard them fighting and how she didn't look back, she just ran and ran until she caught a shuttle to the mainland, she hadn't dared to stop.

Jack asked his first question since Lora had begun her story, "so how come you left the planet? How did you end up so far from home?"

"The Order had influence, that became apparent when port officials tried to stop me...i both out-ran and out smarted them though, got myself aboard one of the export vessels, the ones I should have been piloting myself. Ended up on Shareesh, decided it wasn't far enough. Hopped two more stations before I found myself in the Bar, that's when you found me Jack", Jack smiled as he remembered what happened next.

"You were so persistent Captain Jack Harkness, following me around until I agreed to let you buy me a drink, 30 minutes in your company and I was jumping straight into your bed", Lora gave a blush and a chuckle at the last part.

The Doctor decided he should jump in at this point, "yes well he has a habit of doing that, some of us however...remain immune to even his most advanced flirting tactics" and he shot a look at Jack who was already giving him one of his own...an unexpected shiver ran down the Doctor from the nape of his neck to the base of his spine and it caught him off guard, he wasn't sure if anyone else had noticed.

"So you've been running since then?", he continued.

"Yeah, every planet, every station we end up on, it's like someone knows me, I feel someone watching me and then The Order show up..." "That's what happened when you found us, except this time the locals got a bit enthusiastic and joined in, guess they figured they were helping catch dangerous criminals but it just pissed The Order off, they were getting in the way, shooting everywhere", Jack cut in.

"I have a question", said Lora "It's still fuzzy, but if I was in the middle of all that and it caused all this"she gestured to the remains of her shirt "then how come I'm not hurt? Not one little scratch and yet my clothes are in tatters, what happened when you found me Doctor?"

"You were injured, badly...i got you to the room and you were already healing, I don't know how but you did, I thought you might have been able to shed some light on the situation", replied the Doctor.

"I healed? But how? It's never happened before, this is madness! And Jack...was I really just dreaming? Or did you actually die? Because that can't be possible! But then I guess anything is possible now huh? A TARDIS that can take you anywhere! My wounds healing themselves!", she slumped to the cool glass floor as it all sunk in. Jack remained silent, The Doctor thought this was for the best. Enough talking for now, time for action. The Time Lord pressed forward, he had made up his mind what he was going to do next. Time for a little adventure.

"Well Lora, I do believe a visit to your home planet is in order, how else do we get to the bottom of this?", and he immersed himself in preparing the TARDIS for the little trip she was about to take.

Lora looked on in shock, as the mad man with the mad grin whizzed about the controls she snuck a look at Jack who was grinning just as widely as the Doctor and she wondered what she had got herself into. She was going back, and she was terrified.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note- Back again, i'm sorry if the story is quite slow moving. I promise to speed it up soon in the next couple of chapters and hopefully write a few longer ones as well...as always, please enjoy and review x**

**Chapter 5-**

"So Synos 2, home of the Synosans, pioneers of Environment Replenishment Technology...your people take very good care of their planet, one of the cleanest atmospheres despite the amount of traffic from trade...and the vegetation never suffers either. I do wonder how they do it", the Doctor babbled as he dashed about the room and Lora wondered how he kept it up. His enthusiasm and energy were dizzying, maybe she was in good hands after all. Jack trusted him, in fact Jack appeared to idolise him. There was no denying it, this Doctor had something in him...a mixture of bravery, a sense of adventure and a childlike imagination...and something else, something that made it impossible to stop watching him as he worked. He'd broken through her defences alarmingly fast, almost as fast as Jack. She turned her attention to Jack, he'd now thrown on his jacket and was trying to keep up with the Doctor, attempting to help but earning himself some exasperated looks from the other man, that hadn't deterred him though, he was enjoying himself and Lora was content to sit (sit being the wrong word as she was clinging to one of the handrails to stop herself from rolling about) and watch them race about, occasionally bumping into each other. The Doctor desperately trying to protect both his personal space and his beloved machine from the wondering hands of the dashing Captain.

A strange noise rang out and everything went still, Lora got to her feet and tested her legs which were feeling slightly wobbly. Probably from a combination of shock, adrenaline and excitement. The Doctor must have noticed because he told everyone to take some time, despite his obvious eagerness to rush out the door.

"Lora, take a shower, pay a visit to the wardrobe and feel free to enjoy some tea. We don't want you keeling over from dehydration now do we?", he offered...no not offered, more like commanded. She looked down and decided that he was right, a shower would feel amazing and she would be comfortable in new clothes...and tea? She'd never had tea, but she assumed it was a beverage and she was willing to try it out.

"Thank you, that would be good", was all she said in reply. No need to start gushing with thanks and praise for him yet.

"Which way am I going?", she enquired, those hallways were almost labyrinthine.

"The TARDIS will show you the way, if you're nice", he smiled and winked. She wondered if Jack was going to accompany her but he had already cornered the Doctor, so she set off up the stairs and out of the control room and off in search of comfort, "you better not get me lost" she spoke aloud, wondering if the TARDIS could hear her.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jack stared in silence at the Doctor for a moment or two, observing him as he studied the monitor with his lips pursed, tapping his chin with the sonic screwdriver.

"I do remember asking you to stop that", said the Doctor, without removing his gaze from the information displayed on the monitor.

"You love it!" replied Jack without thinking, flirt first business later, that was how he liked to play it. The Time Lord looked at him this time, doing a very good impression of a goldfish and stuttering before stating that he most certainly did not, which Jack had to laugh at.

"Ok Ok, down to business then...so tell me, why is it you haven't pulled off your usual stunt of bolting out those doors as soon as we landed?" and instead of a verbal reply, the Doctor turned the monitor to face Jack. He looked at the read out for the planet but couldn't see what the Doctor was trying to show him, he shrugged and got a sigh in return.

"If you had been listening to me earlier, instead of staring and getting in my way, you would have heard me describe the planet Synos 2". Jack gave him a sheepish look and the Doctor carried on.

"This planet is supposed to be well maintained, they love their nature those Synosans, they always ensured that any technological developments worked in harmony with the natural life on the planet"

"but this must be wrong, it isn't right", he added. "Toxins are developing rapidly in the atmosphere, there's a decline in trade because wildlife is failing..."

"Soooo something happened? They just stopped caring? What?"prompted Jack.

"I'm not sure, but we'll soon find out" replied the Doctor with a wink and a grin. Jack wondered if the Doctor even understood what those little expressions of his did to people, he was sure that even if he denied it most of the time, the Doctor was flirting on some level. He often dropped his guard when he was in the midst of a great adventure, allowing people a small glimpse of the man he kept trapped inside 90 percent of the time. Jack couldn't understand why he sucked people in and then pushed them away. Having been on the receiving end of it once, he remembered the ache he felt when the Doctor abandoned him on Satellite 5 after Rose had brought him back to life, it was eased slightly after he found the Doctor again, a few more brief encounters followed but it was never enough. Lifting his head he found the Doctor was staring at him, no crazy smile on his face, just a reflection of Jack's expression, thoughtfulness tinged with sadness. Almost as though he could read Jack's mind, and a tingle roused the hairs on the back of his neck.

Behind them Lora cleared her throat and the moment vanished, Jack swung round, greeted by the sight of Lora stood with her hands an her hips and a cocky yet amused smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. He saw that she had found near identical pants and kept her old boots, she had picked out a white tank top to replace her ruined blue shirt. Her hair was washed and as straight as it was ever going to get, he swore it had a mind of it's own, never staying where she put it.

She gave a twirl and managed to keep her attitude in place while she did it which made Jack let out a small snort of laughter. He instantly regretted it though when she punched the top of his arm rather forcefully.

"Ouch, that actually hurt", exclaimed Jack. Then he lowered his head to place a soft kiss on her cheek, he knew she couldn't resist.

"One day that won't work you know! And you still have explaining to do, I haven't forgotten!"she replied.

Jack turned back to the Doctor, who had edged closer to the door. "Well come on then, lots to do, mysteries to unravel" he told Jack, impatience was evident in his tone.

Jack followed him as he threw open the doors and he squinted as the light hit his eyes, he felt Lora behind him, squeezing herself through the gap between himself and the Doctor.

Her face dropped as her eyes adjusted to the light, only one word left her lips "How?..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note- Been a while I know, struggled with this chapter...a lot. It's been changed quite a few times. Hope you all enjoy, don't forget to review :)**

"How..." exclaimed Lora, mouth agape. "It's smaller on the outside!...how, all the rooms...the space, the...the..."

"I think we have bigger problems right now" whispered Jack as he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around gently. Right in the clearing of the forest where the TARDIS had landed, three men stood before them, with their arms firmly folded and their gaze fixed on Lora. Not one of them said a word and the silence was becoming unbearable.

The Doctor could hold his tongue no longer, "Gentlemen, how nice of you join us...I think. Don't suppose we could avoid a fight eh?"

"We are not here to fight", said Mihan, Jack opened his mouth to object to the statement but he was quickly hushed by a swift finger to the lips, the owner of the finger didn't look at all apologetic.

Now sure that Jack wasn't going to interrupt again, The Doctor lowered his hand from Jack's face and spoke again "Then why all the excessive force?".

"We need Lora, she is the one...we need her, she must come with us", Sadoor spoke with a little more force than Mihan. No not force, the Doctor realised...urgency.  
>"I'm going nowhere with you!, why do you need me? What have I done?", Lora shouted.<p>

"It is not something you have done, it is something you must do Lora, please come with us", Mihan replied gently.

"Why would my Father tell me to run? He was scared of you taking me! Why?"

Kayran took a step towards Lora and Jack and The Doctor both sidestepped in front of her, but Kayran stopped where he was "He is scared of losing you, because of what we must ask of you...but by trying to save you, he is risking the lives of everyone on this planet".

The Doctor, remembering what he had seen on the TARDIS monitor, pricked up his ears at Kayran's words and lowered his guard on Lora.  
>"What is happening to the planet Kayran?", he asked.<p>

"Lora, look around you, the trees, the plants...they are dying, the planet is slowly dying", continued Kayran and he knelt to the floor and picked a small, withered blue flower.

Lora hadn't noticed that he had edged closer to her while he had been speaking and she felt uncomfortable, her mind raced with a hastily thought up escape plan...but her face remained expressionless. Kayran spoke again "hold out your hand", he requested. She indulged him, partly out of curiosity, but the fighter in her was waiting for an opportunity.

Mihan and Sadoor appeared at the side of Kayran and watched as he placed the half dead flower into the palm of Lora's outstretched hand.

The Doctor and Jack could scarcely believe what they were witnessing as the failing flora was revived the instant it made contact with Lora's skin. All eyes were on the mini miracle occurring right before them and before she had a chance to process what had just happened, fear kicked in and Lora attacked The Order.

Jack barely had time to react, he watched the flower fall to the ground and spun around to see Lora making light work of immobilising the trio that had come to claim her.  
>"Lora, stop!", he shouted. Her head turned to the direction of his voice and then she bolted, disappearing into the thick tangle of trees. Jack started after her but The Doctor's hand on his chest stopped him.<p>

"Doctor! We have to go after her!", he exclaimed.

"No Jack, let her run...think about what just happened, she's scared...and understandably so. She won't go far, besides we need to speak to these three", he gestured to where the three members of The Order lay in various uncomfortable positions.

"They aren't dead are they", Jack asked.

The Doctor gave a quick sweep with his screwdriver "No just sleeping, impressive skills don't you think? She wasn't exaggerating when she said she excelled".

"So I guess we wait for the three Sleeping Beauties to come round and then we try and find her?", Jack asked impatiently.

"Yes...well, after I find out exactly what it is they need from your feisty companion", replied The Doctor with a faraway look spread across his features.

Lora's heart pounded against her ribs as she leapt over tree roots and forced her way through the thick foliage of the forest, she knew exactly where she was going and she wouldn't stop running until she got there. She had no way of explaining what had happened back in the clearing, nor had she ever seen anything like it. What frightened her the most was that The Order was right, the planet was dying, she could see it all around her now, the undergrowth around her feet was brown and decaying, branches that were once heavy with leaves looked almost bare, the shrivelled leaves threatening to break off and fall to the ground at any moment.

She forced her eyes forward, refusing to think about it any more, there was another clearing just ahead so Lora broke into a sprint, bursting out into the open space. She felt her heart jump as she took in the sight of the familiar surroundings, there stood a small group of houses, set in neat semi-circle around a small stone well.

But what was once filled with the noise of people carrying out their daily routines, was now silent and Lora felt chilled at the absence of liveliness, a sense of unease formed in the pit of her stomach. Reaching the house she wanted, she opened the door and stepped inside, the warm comforting scent of her own home greeted her like she'd never been away. With her arms spread, she ran her hands along the light green walls of the hallway, they were smooth and cool to the touch. Pictures of Lora lined the route to the living area and she paused to look at one that was taken just before she left for the mainland, in it, a young Lora with unruly hair and a huge grin stood in front of her parents, her father had his hands on her shoulders and had the same broad smile, his eyes twinkling with joy and his dark, thinning hair looking just as untameable as Lora's. Her mother stood slightly to the side, she was looking at Lora with a mixed expression of pride and contentment. Tall and elegant with her long white blonde hair, Lora had always envied and been in awe of her Mothers graceful beauty. They had been playing in the garden right before the picture was taken, her parents teasing her by tossing a ball between them, high enough so that Lora couldn't reach. Her father's deep bellowing laugh in harmony with her mother's high pitched, sing song giggling.

Lora looked glanced left at the next picture, she must have seen this particular picture a thousand times, it was one of her favourites. There was a small caption underneath 'Silus and Lena of the family Miskin' it had been taken at their joining ceremony and Lora had often sneaked this picture off the wall and hidden it in her room. It never stayed there for too long though, her mother always knew where to find it no matter how inventive Lora got with her hiding places.

With a smile still playing on her lips she walked further into her home, the thought of seeing her parents was overwhelming enough to push out the frantic pieces of nonsense that had been zipping about in her mind, a puzzle that refused to be put together. Now she would see her parents, they would help her make sense of it all, why her father had told her to run...what was happening to their world...why The Order needed her. Then there was the flower...No! She stopped herself there.

She resisted the urge to call out to her parents, preferring to see their faces. Lora composed herself and entered the living area, the room was painfully bright as light streamed in through the full length windows and rebounded off the stark white walls. Lora had expected to find her mother reclined on her favourite chair by the window, watching the world go by while lazily shelling Kapla beans to be shipped to the mainland. An empty room was all that greeted her, so she ran to the end of the room to look out onto the land that her father farmed everyday...still nothing.

This time she did call out to her parents, as she left the room to head upstairs she caught sight of herself in the small mirror that hung on the wall to the right of the door. Her hand reached up to wipe away the few small beads of sweat that had appeared on her forehead and then attempted to smooth her hair, she looked flushed and dishevelled but otherwise ok. Leaving the living area she followed the hallway to the end, she placed a foot on the bottom step and shouted out to her parents again.

"Lora!", the voice belonged to her father, Lora looked up to see him stood at the top gazing down at her. He bounded down the steps and grabbed Lora, pulling her into a tight embrace. She placed her arms around his shoulders and clung to her father like she was never going to let go but he pushed her away enough to be able to face her.

"Why are you here? I told you to leave, to run!"

"Father I can't keep running! They find me no matter where I go. There's someone helping me...well two people actually, but we ended up back here...The Doctor wants to help get to the bottom of this..."

"Wait, who's The Doctor? He brought you back here?"

"Yes, he has this box, except it's not a box...it's so much bigger on the inside and..."

"Lora, who is he?", her father enquired. So she started from the beginning, how she ran and then met Jack, which earned a look of mild disapproval from her father. She told him everything she knew about the man called Doctor and his strange ship, how The Order had caught up with them and what she had done to them.

"It won't be long before they come here and find you again", Silus told his daughter.

"But why do they want me Father?...they said the world is dying? Is this really true?", Lora only got a telling silence as her reply.  
>"They showed me something...they picked a dying flower and made me hold it..."<p>

"And?..."

"And I touched it and it wasn't dying any more...What am I?", she asked her father, holding his gaze so he couldn't avoid the question.

"...I think you should come upstairs, you need to see your mother...then I'll tell you what I know, I promise", Silus grabbed his daughters hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before climbing the stairs, Lora followed with an unpleasant heavy sensation in her chest at the sight of the usually jovial man looking so solemn.

They were heading to her parents bedroom, the door was ajar and there was darkness spilling out of the small gap. Nothing could have prepared Lora for what she saw when she pushed open the door, her legs suddenly weak, she made it to the edge of the bed where her mother lay before dropping to her knees. "Mother?..."


	7. Chapter 7

The Time Lord paced in the clearing, stopping every minute or so to open his mouth and raise his hand as though he were about to speak, he spent a second or two stuck like that before dropping his hand and resuming his pacing.

Jack wasn't going pretend that he had any idea whatsoever about the sort of things that were doing laps in The Doctors mind, it was all 'wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff' apparently, or so he had been told once before by his friend's previous incarnation.

He often imagined that whenever The Doctor was on one of his thinking missions, that it was almost like a big bang of information in that pretty head of his, words and numbers flying everywhere, he let out an amused snort at the image.

"Oh do tell me what amuses you Jack!, I'd love to know", The Doctor had ceased his striding to glare at Jack with an expression that Jack could could only assume was midway between confused and exasperated.

"It's nothing...honestly", replied Jack. The Doctor briefly cocked his head and raised an eyebrow and then resumed his pacing. Barely five more minutes had passed when Jack was startled by a loud exclamation.

"OF COURSE", screamed The Doctor at the top his voice, then muttered something about being stupid while slamming the palm of his hand into his forehead.  
>"What?...what?", Jack asked, now caught up in the moment.<p>

The Time Lord ignored his question, instead he walked over to the men still lying on the forest floor. He knelt at the side of the one called Kayran then leaned in close till his lips were level with the unconscious man's ear.

"WAKE UP!", he shouted...nothing, glancing over to Jack who had now stood up and was looking puzzled, he did his best to look apologetic then turned back, grabbed the front of Kayran's shirt and slapped him quite hard. Jack had approached and was observing over the shoulder of The Doctor, for a moment he thought that the slap hadn't worked either until he saw Kayran visibly stir on the ground. Without being asked, he went to dish out the same treatment to the other two.

With all three men now slowly coming round, Jack was itching for some answers. He could feel every inch of his body twitch, pushing him to hit first and ask questions later. Common sense told him it wouldn't do any good, they had already received a beating, bringing his fists into the equation would only serve to tear apart the already frayed truce that had developed between the five of them.

Besides, his charm was greater than his strength and no one, man, woman or Malmooth could resist, with one exception and he was standing a few feet from him.  
>"Fella's, now I would really like to stay here and show you what I think of you...but my associate here is a much calmer individual and he believes that talking is the way forward", he hoped that he sounded threatening enough, it was hard to tell really when he could feel The Doctors eyes burning into the back of his head. Probably shouldn't have called him his associate.<p>

"Yes, I much prefer to get my information the non violent way, so before we head off to find Lora I want to know how exactly she is going to stop the planet from dying?"  
>Jack knew now what had got The Doctor pacing so much, he'd been figuring out her part in all of this.<br>"We need her", came the reply from Mihan.

"Yes, yes you've said that before, skip to the part about how you are going to use her"

"She is one of three, we need all three or it won't work"

"There are two more like her? You need her power?...no! Her energy?"

"Her life force", it was Sadoor who spoke this time.

"We have the other two, but we need Lora", Kayran added.

"This is ridiculous, you can't just take people and suck the life out of them", Jack cut into the conversation.

"We need more information than that", The Doctor was beginning to feel tinges of impatience creep up.

Mihan silently asked for approval from his compatriots who both gave a single nod in agreement, then he gave The Doctor all the information he needed.

"This world is fragile, on the outside it appears to flourish...despite the advances our civilisation has made over many thousands of years. The truth is that this planet began to die so very long ago, and it isn't technology that is keeping it alive...once every few generations there are three born who possess a gift, then there are three born to protect. We are the protectors, Lora is one of the gifted. Without her we have failed..."

"A planet that gave people the means to help save it...this is incredible", The Doctor remarked.

"Doctor! You aren't actually going to go along with this are you? You save people, she needs saving!", exclaimed Jack.

"Jack, it's 3 lives in exchange for billions, she was born for this", he answered with a blank unreadable expression that Jack mistook for apathy.

"Don't think for a second that I've given up as easily as you", Jack spat back, words tinged with anger. Although he knew that the rage he felt was not because of The Doctor, it was because a part of him understood that there was nothing he could do. He turned on his heel and head in the direction that Lora had run.  
>"Where are you going?", demanded The Doctor.<p>

"To find her before she does something stupid", replied Jack without turning round.

"We already know where she is", Sadoor announced.

"Then show us!", answered Jack.

The Order surrounded the two time travellers, Mihan placed a hand on the shoulder of The Doctor and Kayran did the same with Jack, then the clearing was suffused by a light so bright that Jack instinctively squeezed his eyes shut. He felt his body lurch and a wave of nausea rippled over him, then everything was still. He opened his eyes, they were no longer stood in the clearing.

His gaze fell upon a collection of houses and his money was on Lora being inside one of them.

"Mother", Lora gasped as she fell to her knees at the side of the bed where her mother was laid supine. Her hand sought those of her mother's, instinctively lacing her fingers between the cold unresponsive ones in her grip. A tear rolled down her cheek at the sight of her mother, skin grey and cold, eyes dark and sunken...she barely dared to ask the question that was forcing its way out, only held back by Lora's inability to form the words.

"Is...she?...", the words tumbled out her arid mouth, so quiet that Lora wasn't sure she'd said them at all.

"No, but she has been this way for a while...I don't know if she can hold on", a stream of tears broke through at her father's reply, glancing at her mother again she held her breath as she watched for a sign of life. It was there, a shallow breath and a small flicker in the corner of one closed eye.

Lora exhaled sharply, a mixture of relief and sadness hit her simultaneously and she reluctantly released her grasp on her mother's hand.

"How did she end up like this?", Lora croaked.

"I couldn't tell you, I was out in the back at the time...your mother had gone to the well to fill the water tanks, I only came in when I heard the smash...she was lying on the floor, a broken glass at the side. I was about to laugh, thinking she had simply tripped and fallen...but she didn't get up. One of the healers from the mainland came, he wasn't much help...said he had never seen anything like it, although he told me that it was most likely some form of poisoning, she went so cold so quickly...I wanted to take her to one of the healing centres but the healer told me they were all full...full! They are never full! He helped me carry her up here, all he could say was to keep her comfortable...", he trailed off as his eyes glistened with tears, then cleared his throat and continued.

"Something is happening Lora, the others here all left to go to the mainland, I stayed to watch your mother...this is all my fault, they told me I would pay for it and I have...I'm so sorry!", he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, inside was a strange iridescant stone that he placed in the palm of his hand. He then motioned for Lora to hold out her hand, she did so without question.

The stone rolled out of her father's hand and into her own, burning her as it made contact with her skin and Lora pulled her hand back, the stone falling to the floor in the process.

"Ouch, what was that?", she asked as she soothed the area on her hand that still tingled. But her father didn't respond, instead he turned away from her and walked over to the bed.

"Father?...what is it?", she begged.

"Lora, my only child...you made me so proud...I only ask your forgiveness, please know that I am so very sorry", he didn't turn to look at her as he spoke.

"They need you, I shouldn't have sent you away, it was never my decision to make", and with those last words Lora sensed betrayal, she fought the urge to scream at her father...pushing the rising anger back down she took one last look at the man who had once climbed to the tops of trees with her, the man that taught her to be brave...then she looked at the woman who had sang to her almost everyday, who shook her head with a smile whenever she realised that Lora and her father were being mischievous. That was the image she kept in her head as she left the room and slowly made her way back outside, knowing what she would find when she got there. Her father's sobs echoed in the hallway as she reached the door, she didn't look back.

Squinting in the bright light, she could make out five figures near the edge of the trees, she knew who they were. She wiped at her face, removing any traces of the tears that had fallen and strode over to the five men waiting patiently for her.

Jack had watched her approach, he saw the sadness etched on her face, it broke through the blank mask she was trying hard to maintain. He didn't ask her what had happened, he just opened his arms for her and squeezed her until she pounded his back with her hand.

"Ooops, sorry...I guess I'm just glad to see you", he apologised with a grin.

"It's OK, I like having the life squeezed out of me", Lora joked back.

Jack winced at her choice of words and looked to The Doctor who had been uncharacteristically silent so far, but he was lost in thought, tapping his screwdriver against his chin.

"I don't know what it is you 'need' me for but I'm ready for you to show me...if I must be the one to help then so be it", Lora said to The Order. Jack couldn't hold his tongue at this, still clinging to the belief that The Doctor would have a last minute solution.

"Lora you know that you don't have to go with them, we'll go travelling again...only this time we won't be chased everywhere. We'll go with The Doctor, you can pick somewhere to go...anywhere!", said Jack, trying to tempt her.

"And what good will it do Jack?, I'm tired of running...if they want me so badly then they can have me, I've done nothing but harm by staying away! I want The Order to show me what I can do" she replied.

"Then come with us", Mihan told her, before Jack could speak again. Mihan, Kayran and Sadoor all placed a hand on the shoulders of Jack, Lora and The Doctor, Jack braced himself in anticipation but it wasn't enough and once again he had to shield his eyes, before he was pulled from the spot.

"Well would you look at that!", exclaimed The Doctor. Jack was speechless for the first time in his life, he turned to look at Lora who stood perfectly still with her mouth agape

Kayran took Lora by the hand and asked her softly, "are you ready Lora?".


End file.
